Algo más que una simple visita
by Kato-totheark
Summary: Alexy sale a dar un paseo nocturno y sin querer choca con la madre de Sucrette, Lucia, que estaba a punto de irse a su trabajo. Este al tener una mini charla con ella decide hacer una visita inesperada a su querida amiga pero... no contaba que algo inesperado pasara. ¡Pasen y lean! /u\


**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto ha escribir /-\ -ya más relajada por que terminé la escuela y tengo tiempo libre para dejar volar mi imaginación jujujuju /u\ -.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar review! 3**

Eran las 12.47 de la noche y venía un peliceleste corriendo por un parque, éste chico venía a toda velocidad cruzando por el puente cuando de la nada choca con una señora de pelo rosado corto.

-d-disculpe, ¡no iba viendo por donde iba!- se disculpa el peliceleste, haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de disculpas.

-¡oh!, no hay problema... e-espera, Alexy, ¿eres tú?- dice la señora sorprendida, tomando las manos de Alexy.

-¡wooo! Mamá de Su ¿cómo está?, tanto tiempo sin verla- dice Alexy agitando las manos de Lucía energéticamente.

-jajaja estoy bien mi niño, si me disculpas, debo irme ahora al aeropuerto para ir a un viaje de negocios- dice Lucía sonrientemente.

-que le valla bien tía, lamento haberla atrasado- dice Alexy preocupado.

-no te preocupes querido, si ya me voy, cuídate y ¡espero verte otro día!- dice mamá de Sucrette despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡usted igual cuídese!, besos~ esto los dos se separan y cada uno se va por direcciones diferentes

-waaaa~ la mamá de Su es un encanto, me gustaría tener una madre así- sonríe tiernamente mientras apoya sus codos en la barrera del puente - ¡oh! ¿Y si voy a visitar a Su? hace tiempo que no la voy a ver de sorpresa jejeje..., espero a que no le incomode mi repentina visita -.

Alexy se queda mirando un rato en el río que pasaba por debajo de él y como se veía la luna llena en el reflejo del agua antes de ir a la casa de Sucrette.

Tiempo después llega Alexy a la casa de Sucrette y se queda mirando un par de segundos la puerta antes de tocar, pero cuando va a tocar se da cuenta que ésta tenía unas llaves colgando en la manilla de la puerta.

\- bah... seguramente se le habrá olvidado a la mamá de Su, conociendo lo olvidadiza y distraída que es, se le olvidó sacarlas-. Dicho esto Alexy abre cuidadosamente la puerta y entra a la casa como si se tratase de un ninja.

El peliceleste ve que hay luz en el living y se va hacia ahí, al llegar ve una cabellera negra sobresalir del sillón, éste se acerca cautelosamente para no meter ningún ruido y le pone las manos en los ojos a Sucrette

-Hola linda...- susurra Alexy en el oído de Sucrette.

-¡Al-Alexy!- dice sorprendida y sonrojada Sucrette, parándose inmediatamente del sillón - ¿cómo haz entrado?-

\- con… ¡esto!- dice mostrándola la llave a Sucrette y esta le mira más sorprendida aún y algo molesta.

-fue mi madre, ¿cierto?- dice tomando las llaves y dejándolas en un pequeño cajón del mueble que estaba al lado de ella.

-shep, las dejó colgadas en la puerta- se sienta en el sillón, seguido por Sucrette.

-tendré que hablar seriamente con ella- dice poniéndose una mano en la frente (tipo Nathaniel XD).

-¿no es la primera vez que lo hace?- pregunta Alexy mirándole algo preocupado por ella.

-si, ya veo que algún día entre un ladrón o quién sabe qué y me pase algo o a la casa, ¡sería horrible!- dice la pelinegra agitando sus brazos.

Alexy le mira seriamente y se sienta un poco más cerca de Sucrette, haciendo que ésta se incomode un poco por tal repentina cercanía por parte del ojirosa, pero de un momento a otro Alexy estira sus brazos y las posa sus manos en las mejillas de ésta.

-¿Al-Alexy...?- apenas susurra toda sonrojada el nombre del chico cuando éste le tira sus mejillas, haciendo que se pongan aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

-¡qué tierna te ves cuando agitas tus brazos Su!, pareces una niña pequeña así- dicho esto le da un fuerte abrazo a la ojiverde haciendo que ésta se sorprenda por tal repentino acto.

-e-ehh... Alexy... Me estas apretando muy fuerte- dice la pelinegra intentando soltarse de aquel abrazo, cuando por fin lo logra se sienta un poco alejada del ojirosa y se queda mirando por un par de segundos al piso nerviosa.

Pov. Sucrette

P-por que Alexy debe ser tan impulsivo a veces, no ve que hace que el ritmo de mi corazón aumente de 0 a 100, por que me tuve que enamorar de él, sabiendo como es y que le atraen los chicos, por que la vida tiene que ser tan cruel... Miro a Alexy por el rabillo de mi ojo y lo veo de lo más tranquilo sonriéndome como siempre lo hace, me trato de calmar pero me es algo imposible cuando él está acá, cuando de la nada siento un ruido proveniente de al frente mío, es la televisión que aún seguía encendida, Alexy nota lo que estoy mirando y se pone a ver también cosa que me alivió un poco por que así se distraería viendo algo a parte de mi cara que aún la sentía roja.

Cuando de la nada la escena de la película que estaba dando por la televisión cambia a un beso salvaje y apasionado de una pareja de adolescentes, quedo mirando sorprendida la escena hasta cuando ellos se empiezan a quitar la ropa y a toquetearse por todas partes.

-¡waaaa! ¡El control! ¡Donde está el control!- me paro desesperada buscando el control para apagar la televisión, cuando lo encuentro apago inmediatamente la televisión y miro a Alexy sí acaso llegó a ver esa escena tan...provocativa.

-ejem... Las cosas que dan a estas horas- sonrió nerviosa y me rasgo la cabeza, volviéndome a sentarme.

-...- Alexy se me queda mirando serio un buen tiempo cuando de la nada comienza a reír - pffffffff… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Debiste ver tú cara Su! No somos niños para avergonzarnos de tales cosas jajaja- dice Alexy aún riéndose de mi, veo como le salen lágrimas por sus bellos ojos rosados de tanto reírse, por que me pasa esto a mi!

Pov. Alexy

Ver la cara de Su en tal situación fue de lo mejor, nunca pensé que se avergonzara por tal niñería, ¡hubiese sido genial haber tenido una videocámara y grabarla jajaja! A veces llega a ser tan adorable ésta chica que me sorprende.

Me quedo mirando a Su que aún está avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar y me siento más cerca de ella para rodearle mi brazo en sus hombros.

-Su, estas cosas no hay por que estar así, son cosas que pasan a menudo, ¿o acaso nunca haz visto una porno?- digo lo más tranquilo de la vida cuando veo a Su que aún no me responde -¡¿espera, acaso nunca haz visto una?!- digo sorprendido, ¡¿como puede ser que una chica de 17 años nunca a visto algún vídeo para adultos?! Aún que sea de curiosidad o por error.

\- ehh… Nou... - Dice tímidamente, mirando al piso.

\- por favor dime que sí haz dado por lo menos tú primer beso- digo seriamente mirándola fijo, veo que ella de a poco comienza a sonrojarse y desvía su mirada, eso me deja claro su respuesta.

-¡¿que?! Que hay de malo no besar a nadie sólo no se me ha presentado la situación para hacerlo- dice la pequeña inflando sus mejillas, al hacer este gesto hizo que algo en mi se me acelerara el pulso haciendo que hable inconcientemente.

-¿por que no probamos juntos?-.

Pov. Normal

Al decir esto Alexy se acomoda para mirar mejor a Sucrette y la pelinegra se le queda viendo totalmente roja y sorprendida.

\- ¿j- juntos...? - apenas dice la muchacha empezando a morder la parte interna de sus labios por tal declaración.

\- sip, no hay nada malo sí yo soy gay- dice sonriendo el ojirosa pero no nota la reacción de desilusión por parte de Sucrette.

\- ja... Bueno…- Sucrette se acerca lentamente a Alexy para darle el beso, su primer beso con la persona que más ama.

Alexy pone sus brazos el los hombros de Sucrette y se acerca a ella también.

Cada vez más cerca...

Cuando por fin sus labios se unen en un dulce beso, Alexy comienza a mover sus labios lentamente para guiar a Sucrette, ésta al principio correspondo al beso pero se aleja abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Alexy por tal repentina acción.

Pov. Sucrette

¡Por fin lo hice! Por fin pude besar a mi querido, soy tan feliz~ sus labios son como el rico néctar de dioses que sólo él puede producir, como me gustaría poder juntar mis labios de nuevo y experimentar otras cosas más pero... Se que nunca podrá corresponder a mis sentimientos...por eso atesoraré este día como nunca, sonrío internamente y recuerdo como se sentía aquellos suaves y tibios labios.

Al salir de mi ensoñación veo a Alexy atentamente a sus ojos, que me miraban sorprendidos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ¿acaso hice mal separarme así? ¿Le habrá gustado?, lo miro ladeando mi cabeza en signo de interrogación y veo que baja su cabeza, no puedo ver su rostro bien gracias al flequillo de su cabello celeste, ¿fue hago que hice mal? o ¿por que no se besar?

Pov. Alexy (hace un par de segundos antes)

Veo cuando Su se me empieza a acercar para besarme, cierro los ojos por inercia y por ende me acerco también a ella para besarla, lo que no tenía planeado era que me pusiera nervioso al hacerlo, no era primera vez que besaba a alguien pero por una extraña razón últimamente me he sentido algo extraño cuando estoy con Su.

Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo su suave piel, al llegar a su boca mantengo mis labios solamente juntos pero un extraño calorcillo que se retuerce sin parar en mi estómago hace que comience a desear tener algo más que ese contacto de labios, los comienzo a mover lentamente mi boca y siento como Su corresponde mi beso torpe y tímidamente, justo cuando iba a poner mis manos en su cabeza para profundizar aquel dulce contacto de labios ella se separa, dejándome muy sorprendido tanto como por la reacción repentina que tuvo y por que me haya gustado aquel beso, la quedó viendo intentando comprender lo que me acaba de pasar o sea yo se cual es mi orientación sexual, se que me gustan los chicos por que he estado con ellos y el último chico que me gusta (por que aún lo quiero) es Kentin, pero al besarla sentí cosas que nunca me ha pasado antes, es... es como si tuviera una sed insaciable y lo único que logra calmar esa ansiedad es sentir sus labios contra los míos. Al pensar esto bajo mi cabeza para que no note mi sonrojo, siento mi sangre fluir rápidamente por mis venas como si mi sangre me quemara.

Me paro de donde estoy y me quedó un rato parado pensando en sí continuar con está locura que estoy por hacer o me voy hacia mi casa e inventar alguna excusa por irme tan de repente.

Ya tomada la idea que voy hacer, me voy lentamente hacia la puerta y la salgo por ella, comienzo a correr rápidamente de ahí hasta quedar sin respiración, me siento en unos de los bancas del parque y apoyo mis brazos en las rodillas y pongo mis manos en mi cabeza para poder aclarar todas mis ideas, trato y trato pero no logro nada, ¡ahhhh! Esto es algo desesperante, quiero sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los míos pero qué diría sí voy de nuevo para allá, con que excusa la iría ver de nuevo...

Me paro de la banca y comienzo irme a dirección a mi casa cuando noto que algo me falta... mis llaves... y están en la casa de Sucrette

Pov sucrette (lo se, lo se, a cada rato cambio de narrador pero es para que comprendan los sentimientos/pensamientos/acciones de cada uno ;-; 3)

Veo cuando Alexy se para del sillón y se va hacía la puerta, trato de evitar a que se valla pero de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra, estiro mi brazo para poder alcanzar su anaranjada chaqueta pero no lo logro, ya se ha ido... veo por la ventana sí aún está para poder alcanzarlo y pedirle el por qué acaba de hacer eso pero no lo logro ver por ninguna parte.

-Alexy...- susurro su nombre antes de cerrar la cortina de la ventana y me pongo a llorar.

¿Cómo pudo haberse convertido de un segundo a otro de un lindo momento a una horrible tragedia?, hubiese preferido decir mil veces que no en vez de que esto sucediera, me limpio los ojos y comienzo a tirar las almohadas del sillón por la frustración, ¿porqué me sucede esto a mi?, ¿acaso estoy destinada a sufrir? Me siento en el sillón que está todo desordenado cuando veo en una cosa brillante entre las almohadas, al acércame noto que son unas llaves que no conozco, las veo detenidamente cuando noto que hay un nombre escrito algo borroso en brillantina azul.

\- ¡Aaaal...Alllee...Alexy!, ¡son las llaves de Alexy!- digo impactada, miro para todos los lados sin saber que hacer.

Me paro rápidamente del sillón y me voy hacia mi pieza y saco un abrigo negro para poder ir a dejarle las llaves, voy abrir la puerta cuando veo que hay alguien al frente mió mirándome sorprendido.

Pov normal (ya, de aquí en adelante será relatado por mi XD)

Sucrette al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Alexy que lo miraba sorprendido y cansado ya que tuvo que devolverse corriendo a buscar sus llaves ya que no se encontraba nadie en su casa y no quería pasar aquella fría noche en la calle.

-ehh... h-hola Su- dice el ojirosa nervioso, mirando hacia el suelo mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo - ve-venía a bus...- no alcanza terminar la oración por qué se ve interrumpido por Sucrette

\- toma, se te quedó esto- dice sonriendo falsamente para esconder sus sentimientos - te pareces a mi mamá cuando se les queda las llaves y se da cuenta cuando llega- se ríe delicadamente mientras le pasa las llaves a Alexy y este se las recibe pasando a rozar sus manos, haciendo que a cada uno se le acelere el pulso y sentir una corriente eléctrica cruzar por todo su cuerpo.

-geeez... ahora soy yo el que se le queda las llaves, jajaja...- se ríe nervioso y guarda sus llaves en los bolsillos trasero del pantalón, quedándose en un momento de silencio absoluto donde cada uno está sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta qué...

-oye Su/Alexy...- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos

-ja... que chistoso, hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo- dice el peliceleste un tanto incómodo por la situación.

-jaja... see-dice la ojiverde de igual manera, y se quedan otra vez en silencio.

-... ¡quería pedir disculpas por lo que pasó...!- los dos de nuevo volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando con sorpresa y con la cara roja hasta que de repente...

Alexy toma del mentón a Sucrette y le da un beso desesperado, la pelinegra sorprendida hasta más no poder corresponde el beso dejándose guiar por el ojirosa ya que aún no sabía besar muy bien, éste toma a Sucrette de la cintura y la apega más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que transmitía el delgado cuerpo de la chica.

Sucrette enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del chico y éste la empuja levemente para entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de su pie, la ojiverde se ve un poco avergonzada por no poder seguirle el ritmo que Alexy llevaba, le llevaba mucha ventaja ya que solamente era una principiante en todo eso de los temas amorosos. Con el paso del tiempo, el ojirosa se separa de la chica por la falta de aire y también para ver el sonrojado rostro que esta tenía, fue una de las mejores vistas que ha tenido en su vida, ni siquiera con un hombre le generó esa sensación de ''mariposas en el estómago'' que tanto había ansiado tener con alguien hasta que esta llegó a su vida pero ahora tenía que aclarar todo y ser directo en su decisión.

-S-Sucrette… - le dice mirando sus ojos verdes como dos lindas esmeraldas, brillantes y algo acuosas – y-yo…- no alcanza a terminar su oración por que se ve abruptamente interrumpido por un toqueteo en la puerta.

-¡debe ser mi padre!- dice Sucrette alarmada mientras se peina un poco y se acomoda la ropa por si las dudas, pero al abrir la puerta no encuentra a nadie – bah', que extraño- saca la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que ve una extraña sombra esconderse en los arbustos.

-¿que sucede Su?, acaso no era tu padre- dice Alexy acercándose a ella.

-no… pero vi una sombra en los arbustos- susurra en el oído de Alexy, apuntando hacia unos arbustos, éste va hacia donde le indicó Sucrette.

Al llegar, Alexy comienza a buscar entre los arbustos si es que había algo extraño o un animalito que se habrá escondido pero no ve nada.

-Su, no hay nada, tal vez fue tu imaginación- dice el peliceleste a lo lejos, dando la espalda al arbusto y comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-te lo juro que vi algo escondien… ¡CUIDADO!- grita Sucrette apuntándole a su espalda pero ya era tarde, unos chicos de la nada sale de otro arbusto y le tiran unos globos con pintura en su interior a Alexy, cayéndole en toda su cabeza y gran parte de esta en la espalda de su chaqueta naranja favorita.

-¡HIJOS DE SU PUT* MADREEEEEE!- grita Alexy y los sale persiguiendo pero los chicos fueron más rápidos ya que su chaqueta le incomodaba para correr, haciendo que pesara más por la pintura, resignado se devuelve a la casa de Sucrette donde esta lo esperaba preocupada, junto con un paño en mano.

-toma, para que limpies el pelo, la chaqueta la limpiamos en la lavadora- dice la ojiverde tendiéndole el paño con la mano y éste gustoso la recibe.

Los chicos entran a la casa y dejan la chaqueta junto con el paño sucio en la lavadora para que no se quede manchada permanentemente con la pintura, luego de esto fueron de nuevo al sillón para seguir viendo algo en la televisión ya que debido a la distracción de los chicos de afuera se le olvidó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás.

-¡woooo!, deja esa película, he oído buenas recomendaciones de esa película- dice Sucrette tirándose encima de Alexy para que este no cambiara el canal, quedando en una posición realmente incómoda y enredada. Los dos chicos se separan un poco avergonzados y se acomodan en el sillón.  
-y...¿de que se trata?- dice Alexy para poner un tema de conversación y romper aquel molesto silencio entre ellos dos.  
-la película está basada en un libro y esta se trata de que unos chicos son enviados a un tipo de laberinto donde tienen que aprender a sobrevivi el personaje principal... - no alcanza a terminar por que se ve abruptamente interrumpida por unas manos que le acarician su cabeza y unos ojos rosas que la miran con ternura - ¿A-Alexy...?- dice la muchacha sorprendida y con voz temblorosa.

-Te ves tan tierna y emocionada cuando cuentas la película- le dice tirando de sus mejillas.  
-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Dueleeee...- dice la ojiverde tomando las manos del peliceleste para que este parara.  
-¡Oh! Perdón perdón- saca sus manos y le comienza a besar sus mejillas, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar los dos se vuelven rojos por la vergüenza - p-perdón, fue un impulso-  
-Alexy...- dice Sucrette mirando sus manos-Quiero que me seas sincero... ¿Qué soy yo para ti?- dice mirándolo mientras se muerde el labio por el nerviosismo.  
-... ¿Q-que?...- no logra formular una respuesta concreta a la pelinegra y comienza a pasarse la mano por el pelo.  
-¿qué soy yo para ti?... T-tú me gustas... Y no quiero que me sigas ilusionando sí no tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo... P-por que se que a ti te atraen los chicos y no las mujeres y...- mira hacia abajo para que este no le vea la cara - no me gusta que sigas jugando con mis sentimientos-.

Dicho esto Alexy le toma la barbilla para mirarle la cara.

-Su, yo te iba a decir esto antes de que esos mocosos interrumpieran... A mi en ningún momento me han dejado de gustar los hombres pero... Tú haz sido la única mujer quién me ha hecho sentir algo más allá que lo sexual por otra persona, tú me gustas y...- le acaricia la cabeza y la abraza- nadie podrá cambiar este hecho.

Alexy se separa y le limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que recorren por la cara de la pelinegra mientras le sonríe, Sucrette le devuelve la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-entonces... ¿Que es lo que somos?- tímidamente enrolla sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Alexy y se le acerca a su oído - porque no creo que seamos amigos después de todo esto- siente como el cuerpo del peliceleste tiembla ligeramente y la cara de este es digno de ser fotografiada.  
-e-ehhh... Yo... ¿Tú quiere ser m-mi novia?- dice mirando hacia algún lado del living para evitar ver los ojos de Sucrette ya que al verlos se le irá toda la confianza que logró juntar para declararse.  
-¡por supuesto que sí!- le abraza aún más fuerte pero en un movimiento inesperado caen al piso pasándose a llevar con la mesita de noche.  
-auch... Eso dolió- dice sobándose la nuca el ojirosa.  
-¡jajajaja! Pero debiste ver tú cara cuando te caías jajaja-  
-waaaa... ¡Que malita eres!-le comienza a tirar de sus mejillas.  
-¡ay! Nooo, duele - intenta zafarse del agarre del ojirosa pero este le aprieta aún más mientras se ríe malvadamente.  
-¡jajajajaja!, el que ríe último, ¡ríe mejor!-

Le dice Alexy mientras estiraba y deformaba las mejillas de Su, donde esta no tenía ni como zafarse del "ataque" de Alexy.  
-te quiero mi vil maltratador de mejillas- se ríen por tal comentario por parte de Su.  
-y yo a ti mi pequeña de mejillas adorables- va y le da un beso apasionado dejándola sorprendida y feliz.

**Eso ha sido todo /-\\!, aunque es decisión de ustedes ewê, puedo hacer un segundo capítulo sorpresa o dejarlo hasta ahí e u e!  
Espero con ansias sus review eso 3, espero verlas en otra de mis historias locas nwn! y sobre todo espero a que le haya gustado esta /-\ **

**Bye bye! 3**


End file.
